1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of storing and manufacturing a prober apparatus which checks a position of a refined wiring or the like on a semiconductor integrated circuit or the like by a scanning electron microscope, and measures an electric characteristic by bringing a probe into contact with a wiring electrode or the like while monitoring a state by the scanning electron microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prober apparatus is an apparatus for measuring an electric characteristic by bringing a probe into contact with a wiring position while observing a refined wiring position on a semiconductor integrated circuit by a microscope. In recent years, a measured portion becomes refined on the basis of a micro-fabrication of the semiconductor, and can not be checked by an optical microscope, and a scanning electron microscope utilizing an electron beam has been utilized. As a material of the probe, it is demanded that the material has a durability and is hard, and further has a resistance against the electron beam, and a tungsten or a tungsten alloy has been generally utilized.
The tungsten is easily tapered its leading end portion in accordance with an electrolytic etching by an aqueous sodium hydroxide or an aqueous potassium hydroxide, however, has a defect that the tungsten tends to be oxidized in an atmospheric air.
Accordingly, in order to increase a reliability of an electric contact of the tungsten probe, as a means end for achieving an oxidation prevention of a surface, there is shown a method of coating in accordance with a plating after forming a leading end in a predetermined shape, and a method of removing an oxidation preventing layer just before using a metal probe to which the oxidation preventing layer is applied so as to use. Further, as a method of storing a powder and granular material and a food product, there is shown a method of storing by a vacuum container.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-109415
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-66557
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-262079